Naruto YuGiOh! Crossover
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With few Akatsuki left Madara uses a new Jutsu to travel into another dimension. Hoping to find and recruit new and powerful people into capturing Naruto for him, instead he finds Rex and Weevil.
1. Madara enters a new world

I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Deep within the Akatsuki base Madara was working on a new way to capture the Kyuubi. Madara recently acquired an interesting new jutsu, one that could transport him into another universe. Madara knew it was only a matter of time before Konoha would find him. Apart from Madara the only members of the Akatsuki left were Kisame, kakuzu (Who Madara managed to revive by placing several hearts into his lifeless body and using a resurrection jutsu.) and Hidan (whose head they reattached to a new body.) Madara was hoping that this other world would either have potential new members or a greater power then the Kyuubi that he could control. Madara's sharingan activated.

"Dimension warp technique."

Slowly Madara vanished from his world and into the unknown. When Madara came to he found he was in a large room filled with broken windows, rusted chains hanging from the roof and old machinery placed around the room. He could feel the strain of the jutsu and could tell it would take quite a long time for his chakra to return and be able to return to his world. Madara exited the warehouse to see a city in front of him and decided to explore. Madara stayed in the shadows so no one would see him, after all a man in an orange mask and black robe wouldn't blend in. While Madara was wandering through this new city he heard voices and loud explosions like a battle was happening in an alleyway. When he got to the source of the conflict he was confused at what he saw. There were two people, one wearing an American flag as a bandana and the other was a short kid whose appearance looked like that of a ghoul. But those two weren't what he found interesting in front of them was a large yellow robot and a lady made of snakes.

"Give up Bonz, you can't beat me."

Madara watched from the shadows wondering what would happen next.

"Never! I summon dragon zombie then I activate polymerization to fuse my dragon zombie and snake hair to create the great mammoth of goldfine (2200atk 2000def). Next I reveal my face down card the quick attack magic card. This allows any fusion monster to attack on the same turn it was summoned. Now go great mammoth attack the slot machine with golden tusk strike!"

"Not so fast squirt you've fallen right into my trap. Active limiter removal! This card doubles the attack of my slot machine giving him a total of 4000 attack points."

"What? No! Great mammoth stop!"

"Too late. Slot machine counter attack with plasma laser cannon!"

Great mammoth rammed it's tusks into to the slot machine's chest however the slot machine smacked off the great mammoth then fired a blast of energy into the great mammoth's chest destroying it and depleting Bonz's life points to 0.

"You lost Bonz. Now fork over your rarest cards."

"But why?" Bonz questioned.

"I need any rare cards I can get my hands on so I can beat that blonde punk Wheeler and that cheat Pegasus." Bandit Keith replied "Now, are you going to do what I asked or do I have to be more convincing?" Bandit Keith asked as his hand clenched into a fist.

Bandit Keith started to walk up to Bonz but before he could get his hands on Bonz he heard footsteps behind him Bandit Keith turned around to see a black-cloaked figure with an orange mask walking up to him.

"This game is quite interesting tell me about it." The figure said.

"Instead how about I tell you the direction to the hospital?" Bandit Keith replied while cracking his knuckles "after I'm finished beating you to a pulp!" Bandit Keith yelled as he threw a punch at the unknown figure however he was shocked when his fist went though him and the next thing he knew he was grabbed by the back of his jacket and slammed against a wall. Bonz walked up to Madara and bowed his head.

"T…Thankyou for sav…Ugh." before Bonz could finish his sentence he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into the wall next to Bandit Keith. Madara lifted his head and revealed a red eye that stared into the eyes of Bonz and Bandit Keith and sent them into a world of illusion.

"Now tell me about this game."

After Madara was finished asking his questions he deactivated his sharingan. He released his grip of his victims and they collapsed to the ground unconscious. Madara took Bandit Keith's duel disk and both their decks, seeing as how he had nothing else planed until he could return to his world he would duel and found it quite enjoyable. Each duel he played the better he got and the stronger his deck became and the more information he received. Madara was currently in an alleyway his eyes closed. Thinking about what he should do next. He was still trapped in the YuGiOh world and could only create temporary clones of himself to send into his realm for only a few minutes. He needed to find someone to send into his dimension and capture Naruto for him, however everyone he found and tried to convince were either too weak or not willing. 'There must be someone who I can use.' Madara thought to himself. Madara was brought out of his thoughts when he heard two people arguing near by

"This is all your fault!" One yelled.

"My fault!" The other questioned.

"Yeah, it was your plan."

"But it was you who screwed up."

Madara examined the figures one was wearing a red beanie, green jacket and long brown hair with a small portion dyed purple. The shorter one was wearing glasses, a light green jacket with an insect on the front and had short blue hair.

The pair was Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood Madara had learnt that they used to be respected duellists until the "king of games" and his best friend beat them. They were arguing over whose fault it was that their most recent plan to defeat Yugi and Joey and steal the Egyptian god cards failed.

Rex let his anger out and grabbed Weevil by the collar of his shirt

"Damn It Weevil I want those god cards!"

"C…Calm down Rex. We will get them and get back at those who wronged us."

"When Weevil When will we get our revenge? I can't stand another day being a loser." Rex yelled.

'Such anger, such hatred and a strong desire for revenge I may be able to use those two.' Madara thought. Rex was still holding Weevil up until he heard movement behind him. He let go of Weevil and saw someone walking up to them they both activated their duel disks in case the threat was a duellist. The figure started to wave at Rex and Weevil as if trying to befriend them. He was half way to Rex and Weevil when all of a sudden somehow he managed to trip over his own feet and fell hard on his face. He then quickly got up and brushed himself off. "Who are you and what do you want?" Weevil asked.

"I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy." Madara stated happily. Sweat drops appeared on the back of Rex and Weevil's heads "Does this guy have cockroaches for brains?" Weevil whispered to Rex. "Maybe that fall was more damaging then it looked." Rex replied.

Tobi's hand reached into his cloak, which caused Rex and Weevil to tense up and ready their duel disks. They lowered their arms and their eyes widened when the orange masked man pulled out a duel monster card and quite a powerful one, raigeki. The duellists were surprised at how this goofy character had such a rare card.

"Tobi has many more rare cards. Would you like them?" Tobi questioned.

"What's the catch?" Weevil questioned back.

" I want you to go to my world and capture a blond haired ninja named Naruto Uzumaki."

"We'll do it." Rex hastily said

"Rex are you crazy? This guy said we're to go to another world and capture a ninja." Weevil asked shocked at how fast Rex agreed to something potentially dangerous.

"I don't care. The better cards we can get the sooner we can beat Yugi and Joey and get our popularity back." Rex said at this point in his life Rex didn't care what he had to do to relief his days of glory.

Weevil though about what to do and agreed, he too wanted to be famous again. "Fine we'll both go. But you better have lots of rare cards when we get back." Weevil said to Tobi.

"Don't worry Tobi will keep his promise. Take this." Tobi then handed Rex a small green scroll "When you capture Naruto open it up and I will send you back. Good luck." Tobi then activated his sharingan and stared into Rex and Weevil's eyes their vision faded to black.


	2. Rex and Weevil explore Naruto's world

In the forest of Konoha Rex and Weevil appeared in a puff of smoke. The teens were amazed at what they had just been through and where they were.

"What do we do now?" Rex asked Weevil.

"Wow the jutsu actually worked?" They heard Tobi say in a surprised voice. Rex and Weevil turned around to see Tobi hanging upside down on a tree branch. "How do you do that?" Rex asked.

"I simply sent chakra to my feet." Tobi replied in his usual cheerful voice.

"What's chakra?" Weevil questioned.

"Tobi shall explain what chakra is and how it can be used to make jutsus."

"What's jutsu? Do we need a dictionary every time you speak?" Rex asked in an irritated tone.

Tobi sighed "I have a lot to explain, so pay close attention." Tobi then went on to explain the basics of chakra, taijutsu, ninjutsu and Genjutsu and the Kyuubi. "Now that's all you need to know. When you find Naruto use your monsters to attack him. My spies have informed me that Naruto has recently started training nearby, lucky for you guys."

"What happens if we get attacked?" Weevil asked concerned about his life.

"Don't worry. Using my chakra I have temporarily converted your life force into life points. So any time you guys get injured your duel disk will take the damage. I should warn you though. If your life points reach 0 then you go bye bye." Tobi said enthusiastically while running his finger across his neck to show what he meant by BYE BYE.

Rex and Weevil gulped loudly.

Unknown to the teens they were being watched.

"It's Akatsuki, we must kill him." A voice said

"What about the others? They aren't dressed like Akatsuki members. They aren't even dressed as shinobi. Maybe they're new recruits." Another questioned.

"Either way those two are coming back to Konoha to be interrogated. Anyone associated with Akatsuki may have valuable information." The first replied.

"Let's go." The two jumped down from their hiding spot and landed near the masked Akatsuki member and the two duellists which caused Rex and Weevil to ready their duel disks and draw their cards, while Tobi jumped back like a coward.

"Gotta go." Tobi vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving Rex and Weevil to handle the two ninjas.

Rex and Weevil examined the figures before them. One had spiky black hair and a bandage over his nose. While the other had short brown hair covering his right eye. They were both were wearing standard Konoha outfits with the leaf village symbol proudly displayed on their headbands.

"You two are coming with us." Kotetsu said while pulling out a kunai from his pouch.

"I think not. I summon nightmare scorpion." Weevil replied as he placed the card on his duel disk.

A large red scorpion with four stingers appeared in front of Weevil. The ninjas were shocked to see this kid summon a scorpion out of nothing.

'What kind of summoning jutsu is that?' they thought.

"Nightmare scorpion attack!" Weevil commanded.

The four stingers launched at the ninja. While Kotetsu managed to dodge all the scorpion's attacks Izumo wasn't as lucky. Two of the stingers pierced his right arm and leg, which caused him to cry out in pain and collapse.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu shouted.

"My scorpion's stingers are coated with a special toxin that immediately paralyses anything that comes into contact with them." Weevil boasted.

Kotetsu jumped back and threw three kunai at Weevil. Weevil smirked "You're going to have to do a lot better then that. Scorpion defend." The nightmare scorpion got in the way of Weevil and the kunai. The nightmare scorpion placed it's claws in front of it's face to protect itself. The kunai got lodged into the monster's stingers but didn't cause any damage.

"Toys like that can't damage my creature's thick exoskeleton. You're wasting your weapons." Weevil stated before he started to chuckle. "Hey Weevil do you hear something?" Rex asked. Weevil stopped laughing and listened. He could hear a faint hissing sound that's when he noticed it. The kunai had explosive tags on them and were almost ready to explode. Before Weevil could do anything to save the nightmare scorpion the kunai exploded causing the scorpion to hiss out in pain and destroying his monster.

Sending his scorpion to the graveyard made Weevil furious.

"How dare you destroy my beautiful bug. You're going to pay for that!" Weevil yelled.

"I summon the basic insect and to increase his power I activate laser cannon armor, insect armor with laser cannon and level 2 power boost. Now destroy him!" Weevil ordered.

The cannons on basic insect's body started to charge up, it was obvious this would be quite a powerful attack.

"FIRE!"

The cannons then fired a massive blast of concentrated energy through the forest that destroyed the ground and any trees it made contact with, Kotetsu couldn't escape. The blast struck him and knocked him back quite a fair distance away. After the smoke had cleared the duelist's could see that both ninja were knocked out and wouldn't bother them anymore. Weevil removed the basic insect card off his duel disk causing the monster to return to the card.

"That was for my nightmare scorpion." Weevil stated.

"Come on Weevil let's go. The sooner we find this Naruto guy the sooner we can return home and get those cards." Rex said. After the unknown enemy left Izumo could start to feel the effect of the toxin slowly wearing off, however his body was still quite weak. He shakily got up and walked over to his unconscious teammate 'Damn, they're after Naruto I have to tell the Hokage.' He thought while picking up his comrade.

-In the Hokage's office-

Tsunade was talking with Shikamaru. They were discussing the success of his recent mission, however Tsunade wasn't paying much attention to what Shikamaru was saying she had other things on her mind.

"Hokage is something wrong?" Shikamaru questioned.

Tsunade was bought out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing Shikamaru. I was just wondering if was a good idea to let Naruto train outside of Konoha today." Earlier Tsunade had been gambling and had a massive winning streak, which she considered a bad omen and thought something might happen to Naruto.

Both were interrupted when Shizune burst into Tsunade's office with a look of panic on her face.

"Tsunade we have a problem."

Behind her were Kotetsu and Izumo they were holding each other up looking as though they were in a fair amount of pain, from the looks of their ruined clothes and injuries had been in a fight.

"What happened?" Tsunade questioned.

"We were on patrol and got attacked. A…Akatsuki. " Kotetsu weakly said.

"They did this to you." Shikamaru asked.

"No, There were two others. We tried to bring them back for questioning but one performed strange summoning jutsus and beat us. They said they were after Naruto." Izumo replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened hearing this. "Shikamaru get Naruto's teammates and stop this new threat before it's too late." Tsunade ordered.

-Back in the forest-

Rex and Weevil were hiding behind a tree observing a blond haired ninja training. "The way that masked nutcase described Naruto. Orange jacket, spiky blond hair and whisker marks. That's got to be him." Weevil said.

"He doesn't look like much." Rex replied sounding smug. It was then they saw a blue sphere of chakra appear in Naruto's right hand before he slammed it into a tree completely destroying it. "Although I have been wrong before." Rex said, his voice having much less confidence then it did before. Weevil was about to draw his cards when Rex suddenly placed his hand on Weevil's duel disk.

"Hold it Weevil." Rex said, Weevil stared at him.

"You already had some fun. Now it's my turn." Rex added while drawing his cards.

"Come forth megazowler." Rex said.

Naruto thought he heard someone speak behind him when he turned around he saw a massive orange triceratops covered in spikes charging at him. Naruto kept his distance and threw kunai at the charging dinosaur, however the kunai broke when they struck megazowler's head.

Naruto quickly turned his head and saw two teenagers with strange devices on their arms coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"That's not important you have bigger problems Naruto. I active rise body heat." The taller one said.

'How do they know my name?' Naruto thought. He was bought out of his thought when he saw a light red aura engulf the triceratops. It then charged at Naruto this time however the triceratops was much faster then before, Naruto couldn't dodge this attack.

Rex smiled when he saw Naruto fall to the ground and stay down "That was too easy." Rex said.

Rex stopped smiling when a cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto, when the smoke cleared Naruto was gone and a log was in his place. "Where'd he go?" Rex asked.

Rex's question was answered when Naruto suddenly burst out of the ground underneath megazowler slamming his Rasengan into the dinosaur's stomach. Megazowler let out a cry of pain before vanishing.

"What the! How did he do that?" Rex yelled.

"I don't know who you guys are but I will beat you." Naruto said while getting into a defensive stance.

"We'll see about that." Rex replied. "Weevil your move." Rex added.

Weevil drew several cards. "I play two cards face down. Then I summon cocoon of evolution." A giant pink cocoon covered in white slime appeared behind Weevil, it would occasionally throb and ooze.

"That's the best you can do?" Rex questioned. "Looks like it's up to me. I summon three gilasaurus to the field." Three brown fukuiraptor appeared before Rex each letting out a loud roar. "Now you'll have to deal with triple the dino terror."


	3. Naruto's fight and defeat

The three gilasaurus stared at Naruto each making a small growling sound awaiting orders from their master to attack. Rex smiled "It seems my pets are hungry. I play two cards face down. Now gilasaurus attack!" The three fukuiraptor roared then charged at Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto shouted summoning five clones to aid him.

The clones charged at the three dinosaurs, two clones per gilasaurus. The first gilasaurus using it's massive claws slashed at the clones causing one to poof away, however the second Naruto jumped at the dinosaur and slammed a Rasengan through it's chest destroying the fukuiraptor. The second gilasaurus slammed it's tail into the two Naruto clones it was facing, but instead of the clones vanishing they continued to hang onto the dinosaur's tail causing the dinosaur roar and try and shake them off. The clones then jumped onto the back of the gilasaurus. Each created a Rasengan and slammed them into the back of the fukuiraptor's head sending the creature to the graveyard. The final gilasaurus jumped into the air then slammed down. One Naruto dodged while the other Naruto got crushed under the fukuiraptor's foot.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto cried out in pain.

Rex smiled "looks like I finally got the real one. Gilasaurus feel free to eat the last clone." Rex said in a sinister tone. Before the clone could react gilasaurus swallowed him whole.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!" The duellists heard a voice yell, before they could react Rex and Weevil were engulfed in flames. The shinobi who used the attack watched as the flames died down and was confused seeing the two teens still alive. 'But…How?' He asked himself. It turned out just before the flames hit Weevil he activated his face down trap infinite dismissal, which surrounded him in a protective aura, though Rex wasn't as lucky. He took a direct hit from the inferno and lost 1200 life points.

"My life points!" Rex yelled "Weevil take case of him." Rex demanded while pointing to the ninja.

"Gladly go parasite parasite." Weevil said.

A small insect that seemed to be made of tentacles was summoned before the bug duellist "Infect him." Weevil ordered. The parasite launched its tentacles at the ninja and pierced his body, wrapping itself around his waist. He watched in horror as his right arm swelled up then burst open and grew into a claw, tentacles shot out of his back and his eyes turned yellow.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed out in panic. "This has to be an illusion. It can't be real."

"Next I activate eradicating aerosol." Weevil said as he placed the magic card into his duel disk. A thick green mist surrounded the infected shinobi, which caused him to collapse to his hands and knees, cough and gasp for air.

The parasite suddenly vanished; it couldn't last any longer from the poison. Free from the parasite's infectious grip the shinobi returned to his human state and passed out.

"To make sure we don't have any other pests bothering us I active my other trap card DNA surgery and play insect barrier." Weevil announced. Beams of energy formed a barrier throughout the forest. "Now nobody can get in and Naruto can't go out." Weevil added.

"Uhh….Speaking of Naruto. We may have a small problem." Rex awkwardly said while pointing to his gilasaurus.

Weevil turned toward the fukuiraptor and noticed Naruto was gone.

"Turns out the Naruto we caught was a decoy while the one gilasaurus ate was the real one." Rex said, panic in his voice.

"Your chump-a-saurus ate him!" Weevil screamed at Rex. It wasn't likely they would be able to trade a dead digested Naruto for rare cards; they would be lucky if they were allowed to go home. Both heard gilasaurus let out a large roar of pain and started to swell up. Before they could react gilasaurus exploded into pieces and standing in its place was Naruto breathing heavily, he was almost out of chakra.

"Hmmm so you escaped?" Weevil questioned.

"It's not the first time I've been eaten." Naruto joked.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Weevil asked Rex.

"I don't care he destroyed my prehistoric pals. That's it! No more mister nice guy! I summon my rarest monster serpent night dragon." Rex yelled.

Naruto looked up to see the sky suddenly change from its regular colour to an ominous black and a slender figure emerge from the darkness. The sky then returned to normal and Naruto could clearly see a long snake like monster with claws and wings glaring at him with wicked red eyes.

"Nightmare sonic blast!" Rex commanded.

Waves of darkness shot at Naruto. Naruto jumped up to a tree to dodge the attack, however more waves of darkness kept coming and he was forced to jump tree to tree to avoid the serpent's attacks.

'Damn I can't attack his monster and I'm almost out of chakra. If I attack the summoner that thing should leave.' Naruto thought. Naruto pulled several kunai out of his pouch and threw them at Rex; Rex only smiled "Defend." He called out.

Serpent night dragon fired more sonic blasts that tore the kunai to pieces and the remaining shots hit Naruto off the tree and knocked him to the ground.

"Now's my chance. I summon drill bug." A large white worm like monster appeared. "Capture Naruto." Weevil ordered. His insect burrowed into the ground. Naruto shakily stood up breathing heavily. Before he knew it the drill bug burst out of the ground and wrapped itself around him like a rope. 'What is this thing?' Naruto thought struggling to escape.

"We finally caught him." Rex said relief in his voice. "Now let's give him to that robe wearing red cloud dork." Rex added.

'Red cloud?….Akatsuki!' Naruto thought angrily as his eyes changed from their regular colour to a dark crimson. Naruto then let out a roar like sound and ripped apart the drill bug as if it were grass, staring at the duellists with killing intent.

While Weevil could feel his life was in great danger and took a few steps back Rex stayed strong, oblivious to what he was up against.

"Big deal you gave yourself a power boost. Two can play that game I activate dragon nails raising my dragon's power by 600."

"Rex wait!" Weevil yelled trying to stop him but it was too late.

"Nightmare sonic blast cluster!" Rex yelled.

Serpent night dragon fired wave after wave of darkness at Naruto creating a massive explosion of dust.

A long red claw shot out of the dust and grabbed the serpent night dragon earning a loud shriek from the dragon before it was crushed to pieces. After the dust settled the duellists could see the changes in Naruto. His hair had become wild, his eyes were now red slits, and he now had claws and fangs, while red chakra was forming around him with two chakra tails behind him. He was holding Rasengan in his claw, it was combined with the Kyuubi's chakra and was much more deadly then before. Naruto charged at Rex, his Rasengan pulled back.

"Nice try punk I activate mirror force." Rex said. A crystal like barrier appeared between the dinosaur using teen and the Kyuubi vessel, however Naruto launched his arm forward and smashed through the mirror force, shattering it to pieces.

"Impossible." Rex said in panic "I active my second tra…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as the Rasengan struck him in the chest.

Naruto jumped back expecting to see his enemy defeated, however he looked shocked when he saw Rex was fine, not even a scratch on him. "How did you survive?" Weevil asked

"After my first trap failed I played my backup trap nutrient Z which increased my life points by 4000." Rex replied he looked at his duel disk "100 life points left. Anymore damage and I would've been extinct."

"That's great but how do we beat him now?" Weevil questioned.

It was then they all heard a cracking sound and saw the giant cocoon hatching, wings and legs bursting from the cocoon. "I completely forgot about my moth." Weevil said with a smile on his face. "Now Naruto you're finished. Behold my perfectly ultimate great moth." Naruto stared at the giant moth before him, it's massive blue wings flapping slowly.

"Attack him with moth perfect storm!" Weevil yelled. The moth's wings started to flap faster creating a large wave of wind that caused Naruto to shield his face and send chakra to his feet to keep himself from being blown away, however he could feel his energy slowly draining away.

"My moth's wings are coated in a very deadly poison that's slowly making it's way into your body. The dosage you're receiving isn't lethal, but it has enough poison to weaken you every second." Weevil commented.

Naruto couldn't last any longer. The chakra being supplied to his feet stopped and the force of the wind threw him back slamming him into a tree.

'…Damn…' was Naruto's last thought before he fell unconscious. Rex and Weevil walked over to the blond haired shinobi and examined him to see if he was still awake. "He's down and out." Rex said smiling.

"Well then hurry up and open the scroll." Weevil replied.

Rex reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll. He opened it and a cloud of smoke appeared before the duellists, after the smoke cleared they could see Tobi standing before them.

"Hey there. Wow you actually did it?" Tobi said in a surprised tone. The teens only nodded. "Shall I send you back now?" Tobi questioned.

"Yes. hurry up already!" Rex yelled.

The sharingan activated and sent the teens back to their world.

-In the alleyway-

Tobi was holding a briefcase while Rex and Weevil were standing before Tobi, Rex holding Naruto by the back of his collar. "Here." he said handing the unconscious Naruto to Tobi. "Thanks." Tobi said happily while putting the blond over his shoulder.

"You got what you wanted. Now give us what you promised." Rex demanded. Tobi set the briefcase down and opened it up. Rex and Weevil's eyes widened at the sight before them. The briefcase was full of extremely rare cards, most of which the teens had never heard of. Both jumped at the briefcase and each grabbed a handful of cards, their faces lit up holding such powerful cards.

"You two are now honorary Akatsuki members. Thanks again." Tobi said.

"Yeah whatever." The teens said, too distracted by the cards in their hands.

'Fools.' Madara thought darkly before leaving.

-Rex's p.o.v-

Looking over the cards in his hands he thought he was to become the greatest duellist. He wondered why most of the cards he grabbed were dinosaur based but he only thought it was luck. Something then caught his eye he looked into the briefcase and saw it.

A massive tyrannosaurus rex with dark red skin, sharp grey claws and large tumour like lumps growing out of the creature's back that looked like volcanos.

Eruptionsaurus (3200atk 2950def) During your draw phase destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the number of stars of all face up monsters by 200 points, this card cannot attack if the effect is activated.

Rex knew if he had that card in his deck he would become unstoppable and even match the Egyptian gods. He placed his hand on the card and was surprised when he noticed that Weevil had grabbed the card as well.

-Weevil's p.o.v-

Weevil found it strange that most of his new cards benefited his insect army. 'More for me and less for Rex' he greedily thought. He looked down and a single card stood out from the rest.

It was a giant purple scorpion with two glowing emerald eyes, four large claws with green tips, one long tail with a green tipped stinger and a red millennium symbol on it's back.

Emerald eyes scorpion lord (2900atk 2700def) As long as this card remains face up on the field increase the attack of all insect type monsters on your side of the field by 1000 points. Decrease the attack of all face up monsters on the opponent's side of the field by half and add them to this card.

Weevil went for it. As soon as Weevil's hand touched the card he felt invincible, however he noticed Rex's grubby hand on the card.

"What are you doing Rex? Let go!" Weevil yelled, confused at why Rex wanted the card.

"You let go I saw it first." Rex yelled back.

No I did. Why do you want this insect anyway?" Weevil questioned.

"Insect? What are you talking about? This is a dino card." Rex questioned back

Before the teens could react they heard a rip sound and fell on their butts. The duellists looked in their hands to see they had torn the card and each held half. The duellists were about to blame each other when the card disappeared in their hands, along with the briefcase of cards.

"What happened? Is this a joke?" Rex questioned angrily.

"No. It's Genjutsu. There were never any rare cards." Weevil stated sadly.

"Argh! First we fail at acquiring the Egyptian god cars. Then we assist in a kidnapping and we don't get anything out of it?" Rex shouted while kicking over a bin. "Can this day get any worse?" Rex yelled in a sarcastic tone. It was then he heard Weevil speak. "Uh…Rex." Rex turned around to see a figure behind Weevil holding a kunai to his throat. Before he could react he was suddenly restrained by a second figure that also held a kunai to his throat.

'I guess it can.' Rex thought.


	4. Meeting Yugi and his friends

-Flashback-

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi were standing in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru had told them the Hokage need to speak to them urgently. "Hokage why did you call for us and where is Naruto?" Sakura asked noticing the blond wasn't with them. "Naruto is the reason I called for you. We believe Akatsuki are after him and have sent two new members to capture him." Tsunade answered. While Sakura looked concerned Sasuke clenched his fists and bit his lower lip.

"What do they look like?" Kakashi asked.

"From what Kotetsu and Izumo told me they are both young males around the age of fifteen. We don't know what village they're from since they didn't wear headbands. One wears glasses and we believe uses only summoning jutsus. While the other male has long brown hair and wears a red cap, unfortunately we don't know what jutsu or techniques he uses. You four are to retrieve Naruto and if possible bring these two back to Konoha for questioning." Tsunade answered.

"Hai Hokage." The four shinobi shouted before heading out to rescue their comrade.

The group were traveling fast trough out the forest of Konoha hoping that Naruto was all right. Sasuke was determined to rescue Naruto. He thought back to how it was thanks to Naruto that he was able to escape from Orochimaru, he didn't go without a fight but in the end Naruto managed to beat him and take him back to Konoha where Tsunade managed to remove the curse seal. It was thanks to Naruto that Sasuke was no longer on a path of darkness and he felt as if he owed Naruto for all he did.

Sasuke was bought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream of pain echoing throughout the forest.

'Hang on Naruto.' Sasuke thought before the shinobi sprinted faster from tree to tree. They looked up to see the sky change to a wicked black and swore they saw a snake like creature appear from the shadows, they knew they had to hurry. Eventually the group came across light beams of energy that stopped them from going any further and seemed impervious to damage.

Looking through the barrier they could see the two Akatsuki members Tsunade described standing over Naruto, they were too late. The taller male opened a small scroll and engulfed the field in a cloud of smoke. In the smoke they saw a third figure appear but couldn't make them out. When the smoke cleared they could see an Akatsuki robe, spiky black hair and an orange mask with one eyehole. It was Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan. Before they could react Madara activated his jutsu and the three were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Sakura asked worried for Naruto.

"Madara managed to teleport them to another world." Kakashi answered.

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru questioned lazily.

"We follow them and get Naruto back. I managed to copy his jutsu before he left. Dimension warp technique. " Kakashi said as his Sharingan changed pattern and sent them to the other world. The ninja took in their surroundings and from what they could see they were in an alleyway. They heard yelling coming from the right and saw the people that had captured Naruto. Sasuke rushed to the boy with the glasses and restrained him holding a kunai to his throat. "Uh…Rex." They heard him speak. Sakura acted fast and quickly restrained the taller of the two holding a kunai to his throat like Sasuke did.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"W…we don't know." Weevil nervously spoke.

"Tell us or we'll kill you." Sakura yelled pressing the kunai deeper into Rex's throat.

"We're serious all we had to do was capture him. We don't know where he is now." Rex said.

Sasuke and Sakura let go of Rex and Weevil, pushing them to the ground.

"Since we have no use for them should we kill them?" Sasuke questioned darkly.

"Wait. There's no need. We can take you to someone who can help." Weevil responded, hoping they would spare his life.

"Well it would be nice to get all the help we can find seeing as how we don't know anything about your world and some force is preventing us from using jutsu. Who is this guy?" Kakashi questioned.

"His name is Yugi." Weevil answered, Rex quickly pulled Weevil in a huddle.

"Why Yugi?" Rex questioned.

"He was the only person I could think of who might be able to help. Besides if he can't we'll shift the blame onto him and flee." Weevil whispered to Rex.

-At Yugi's house-

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were in Yugi's living room sitting on the couch watching t.v. Joey noticed Yugi looking strangely at his puzzle and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Yugi something bothering ya?" Joey asked.

"Well Joey I've been feeling strange presences." Yugi replied

"Presences?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah. I felt a wicked presence come into our world not too long ago and recently I felt something else not from this world. It felt quite evil but felt like it was being controlled or sealed." Yugi told Joey, unaware of what he was describing.

"Whatever it is we'll stop it together, besides we've taken on evil before and we always win." Joey said with a smile and a thumbs up, Yugi felt much better hearing what Joey had to say and smiled back at Joey. It was then they heard a knock on the door. Joey got up to answer it.

"That must be the pizza I ordered. Come to papa." Joey said cheerfully while walking to the door.

Joey opened the door with a smile on his face expecting to see a large cheesy pizza with his name on it but his expression changed to disappointment because instead were two annoying brats, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"Oh, it's only you two what do you want?" Joey questioned in an irritated tone, it was then Joey noticed the four others behind them.

"Uh… Who are those guys? They friends of yours?"

"Can it Wheeler we need to speak to Yugi." Rex said shoving Joey out of the way. The two duelists and four shinobi walked into Yugi's house followed by Joey.

"Hey Yuge we have guests." Joey said "and these two." Joey added while pointing at Rex and Weevil.

Kakashi greeted Tea, Tristan and Yugi with his signature "Yo!"

Seeing the shinobi caused the millennium puzzle to glow and the two occupants within to speak within Yugi's mind.

"Yugi let me talk to them." Yami spoke.

"Huh? How come?" Yugi questioned.

"They are not from our world they may be able to tell us about the presences we've been feeling." Yami responded.

"Very well. Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi called out, changing from Yugi to Yami.

"You're not from this world. Who are you?" Yami questioned.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, that's Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi answered.

"What brings you here?" Joey asked.

"We came to retrieve our comrade Naruto Uzumaki who was taken from our world and brought to this one." Kakashi answered.

"How was he brought here?" Tea questioned.

"It was because of those two they kidnapped him." Shikamaru said pointing towards Rex and Weevil noticing they were slowly walking to the door. When they were discovered they ran to the exit but were grabbed by the back of their jackets.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Tristan asked holding the two, preventing them from escaping.

"Yeah you have some explaining to do." Tea said angrily. "Why did you do it?" She questioned.

"We were only following orders. Tobi promised us rare cards for Naruto's capture." Rex said in panic.

"Man there's low and then there's you two." Joey said disgusted at the teen's motives. "Wait who's Tobi?" He questioned.

"Tobi is a cover up that an S class criminal known as Madara uses to hide his true identity." Kakashi answered.

Kakashi then went on to explain about Akatsuki, Konoha, jutsu and the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto.

"So the strange presences you've been feeling are Madara and the Kyuubi." Tea said to Yami.

"Yes and if Madara does get a hold of the Kyuubi's power our world could be in danger as well as Naruto's." Yami responded. "Fortunately my millennium puzzle has located the source of Madara's presence."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joey questioned while pulling a car key from his pocket "Let's go rescue Naruto."

"I call shotgun." Tristan called out.

Everyone walked outside and followed Joey to his car. It was a light blue vehicle that could seat up to four people with a sunroof pulled down, actually the car didn't belong to Joey it belonged to Mai Valentine, Joey was only borrowing it for the week.

Joey unlocked the doors and got behind the driver's seat "Ok guys get in." he called out.

"Hold on Joey we can't fit everyone in there." Tea stated.

"Unless of course you plan on making two trips." Tristan spoke sarcastically.

"No problem as shinobi of Konoha we'll go by foot. I'm sure we can keep up." Kakashi happily said.

"Very well. Joey, Tea, Tristan and myself will go by car. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru will follow." Yami said to the group.

"Hey! What about us?" Weevil questioned, irritated they were being ignored.

"I almost forgot about you two get in." Joey called out while pointing to the boot

"Forget it we're not riding in the boot again." Rex said angrily, Weevil agreeing with him.

"Ok then. Well then you can come with us." Kakashi said happily. Rex and Weevil looked toward the shinobi. While Kakashi's eye was curved upward to show him smiling they could see Sakura and Shikamaru weren't too happy to be near them and Sasuke sending death glares at the teens making them instantly change their minds.

"On second thoughts going in the boot is a good way to go." Rex said with a nervous smile on his face while climbing in, along with Weevil who was just as scared.

With that the duelists and ninjas set off to rescue Naruto from the clutches of Madara Uchiha. However Madara was prepared for them back at the warehouse, which Madara made into Akatsuki's temporary base. Madara was watching over Naruto's unconscious form when he felt a familiar chakra source. Madara stood up while reaching into his cloak and pulling out a black scroll with a single red cloud on it. He then removed his mask, opened the scroll then bit his thumb.

'So Konoha has come after me?' He thought while running though the hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Madara yelled out slamming his hand onto the scroll causing smoke to engulf the warehouse.

"So this is where you've been hiding this whole time?" a sinister voice spoke within the smoke.

After the smoke cleared Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu stood before Madara.

"I see you caught the brat." Kisame said, noticing Naruto behind Madara.

"It wasn't me. It was the two I told you about Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. They were easy to manipulate." Madara boasted, whenever Madara found out new information in the YuGiOh world he would send a temporary clone back to his world and inform the three Akatsuki members about all he learnt, Madara even sent them each a duel disk he managed to acquire.

"Have your skill improved since I last saw you?" Madara questioned.

"Yeah our decks are now unstoppable." Hidan confidently said.

"Why have you summoned us to this world?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I want you three to stop Konoha from interfering with me." Madara ordered. The three nodded and walked out of the room, after Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu left Madara heard Naruto let out a small groan.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened "W…where am I?" Naruto groggily spoke while slowly standing up. He took in his surroundings and from what he could tell he was in a rundown warehouse, he felt something strange on his arm 'What the hell is this thing?' He thought while trying to get it off, it was then he remembered the two who had captured him also wore the same devices, which confused him even more.

"So you're finally awake Naruto." He heard a voice speak behind him that caused Naruto to tense up. Naruto turned around and his eyes widened seeing Madara Uchiha. Naruto jumped back and tried to activate the shadow clone jutsu, however nothing happened. He tried again but only ended with the same result.

"It's pointless Naruto your jutsu won't work in this world." Madara said.

'What's he talking about?' Naruto thought, confused at what Madara said.

"In this world we don't use jutsu. But I'm sure you can use the Kyuubi's power to help you. Go on use the power of the Kyuubi." Madara suggested almost in a mocking tone.

"I won't ever use the power of that evil thing." Naruto replied angrily. Madara sighed; he knew Naruto would never use the Kyuubi even in the direst of situations. "Very well. Open up the briefcase." Madara said pointing to a briefcase next to Naruto.

Naruto did as he was told and was confused at what was inside.

"What do I do with these?" Naruto angrily questioned.

"Those are duel monster cards use them to construct your deck." Madara responded.

"How do I do that? There are different types of cards!" Naruto yelled.

"That's why I'll summon someone to help you, after all it's not fair if we duel and you don't have a clue what you're doing. " Madara said.

Madara then pulled out a small yellow scroll from his cloak.

'Though I'm not sure who this will summon.' Madara thought while running through the hand signs "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He shouted slamming his hand onto the scroll.

-In the car-

"Hey Yuge what's the plan when we find Madara?" Joey questioned.

"From what we learnt from Kakashi they couldn't use their jutsu until I managed to give their power back with my puzzle. Its likely Madara's jutsu won't work either therefore we have the advantage. With the power of the millennium puzzle I'll send Madara back to his world." Yugi answered.

Tea suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke forcing Joey to slam his foot on the break, the car swerved violently and the tyres screeched until the vehicle came to a halt.

"Tea!" Yugi called out in panic.

"What happened? Where's Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Its obvious Madara is behind this." Yugi replied.

"Now we have to save Tea along with Naruto." Joey said, determined to continue their mission and find their friends.

Back with Tea she was caught in a cloud of smoke and couldn't see a thing. "She will help you construct your deck." she heard a voice speak. After the smoke cleared and she could see again she was quite confused at where she was, she was no longer in the backseat of Mai's car with Yugi beside her, she was now in an old warehouse and in front of her were two people staring at her. One wore an orange mask and was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it while the other had spiky blond hair wore an orange and black jacket and had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Tea asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, confused at how this girl knew his name.

"My name is Tea Gardner. My friends and your team are coming to save you." Tea answered.

"My team?" Naruto questioned happily, their conversation was interrupted.

"So you're called Tea?" Madara asked. "The reason I've summoned you Tea is to help Naruto with his deck."

"His deck?" Tea questioned, noticing the duel disk on Naruto's arm.

"I've challenged Naruto to a duel and when he loses the Kyuubi will belong to me." Madara responded, his duel disk active.

Eventually the duelists and shinobi came to the pier. "I can sense Madara and the Kyuubi in there" Yami said, pointing to a rundown warehouse. The group walked away from the car toward the lair of Madara Uchiha. After a few steps Joey turned around to see Rex and Weevil leaning against the car.

"Aren't you two coming?" Joey asked the pair.

"No way! Smell ya later Wheeler." Rex replied.

"Why you!" Joey yelled hotly, he was about to attack Rex when Sasuke stopped him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Joey asked, unsure why Sasuke would protect Rex and Weevil.

"They aren't worth it. As far as I can see they are only scum." Sasuke replied before walking away.

"Come on man what's taking so long?" Tristan called out to Joey.

The group was at the only entrance of the warehouse about to enter when they heard a voice speak. "Sorry to say this but none of you are allowed in." The shinobi and duelists looked up to see a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak, with pale blue skin and features that made him look like a shark standing on top of the warehouse with a wicked grin on his face.

"Kisame how did you get to this world?" Kakashi questioned.

Kisame jumped in front of the group blocking their path, he lifted his arm revealing a black duel disk with red clouds on the monster slots.

"Madara sent me to stop you. I'm not letting any of you pass until I duel. Who shall be first?" Kisame asked.

"You will duel me fish face and you will let my friends through." Joey said, stepping out of the group.

"Joey are you sure?" Tristan questioned

"It's the only way to save Tea and Naruto so yes." Joey replied, activating his duel disk.

"Very well follow me." Kisame said before runnig away. With that Joey and Tristan chased after Kisame while the others went inside. Joey and Tristan eventually caught up to Kisame who was just standing near the edge of the pier.

"Hey scale face!" Joey yelled, grabbing Kisame by the shoulder, suddenly Kisame melted into a pile of water, it was then Joey and Tristan saw Kisame hovering above the water several feet away from them.

"AAAAHHHH! How's he doing that?" Joey cried out in panic.

"Joey snap out of it he's just trying to freak you out." Tristan yelled.

"Your friend's right little brat." Kisame said, complementing Tristan for not falling for his tricks.

"What did you call me?" Joey shouted while shaking his fist.

"Blond hair and hot tempered. Seal a demon inside of you and you'd be exactly like Naruto." Kisame joked, he then got serious. "Enough of this."

"Let's duel!" Joey and Kisame called out.


	5. Joey VS Kisame

Joey's turn

"I'll go first I summon panther warrior in attack mode." (2000atk 1600def) The armour clad beast appeared before Joey letting out a growl.

Kisame's turn

"My turn I play pot of greed. This allows me to draw two more cards. Next I activate legendary ocean." The water level rose dramatically going up to Joey and Tristan's ankles. "Next I summon terrorking salmon in attack mode." (2400atk 1000def) The giant fish appeared before Kisame for only a second before diving into the water.

"Hey how can you summon a monster that strong without sacrificing first?" Tristan questioned.

Kisame smirked "Thanks to my legendary ocean magic card not only do all my water type monsters gain 200 attack they also lose one star making my terrorking a four star monster." Kisame said gleefully. "Now terrorking attack." Kisame ordered.

The fish dived out of the water and bit in the panther warrior dragging it into the deep abyss causing Joey to lose 600 life points. (4000→3400) "Finally I activate card rotator. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard any monster you summon next turn cannot defend." Kisame said.

Joey's turn

"I play my own pot of greed. Next I call the swordsman of Landstar to the field (500atk 1200def) and play two cards face down." The small warrior appeared before Joey with a look of determination on his face.

Kisame's turn

"I activate tremendous aqua storm this magic card will inflict 500 points of damage to both our life points." Both looked at their duel disks to see their life points go down. (3400→3100) (4000→3500) "Now terrorking destroy his swordsman." Kisame ordered. The salmon swam towards Joey and lunged out of the water at the swordsman, however Joey was prepared.

"Not so fast fish face I activate graceful dice." The fairy came out of the magic card then threw its blue die and it started to roll. "Here's how it works I roll a die and the higher the number the greater my swordsman's strength." Joey announced. The die stopped.

"Five. That means my swordsman's attack goes up to 2500"

Kisame laughed "Even with the power of graceful dice your swordsman isn't powerful enough to destroy my terrorking."

"That's where this little baby comes in I activate my trap skull dice." The mischievous fiend appeared from the trap then threw its red die and it started to roll. "This will lower your monster's strength depending on the number the die lands on." The die stopped and Joey smiled.

"Alright a four. That means your monster's attack goes to 650. Swordsman attack!" Joey yelled. The swordsman of Landstar jumped into the air before slashing through the salmon in half and dealing 2150 points of damage to Kisame's life points. (3500→1350)

Kisame was annoyed at this. "Little brat. I play this face down and end my turn." A show appeared in the water in front of Kisame.

'This isn't good I can't tell if that card is a monster or a magic or trap card.' Joey thought.

Joey's turn

"I play two cards facedown. Next I summon axe raider in attack mode." (1700atk 1150def)

"Axe raider attack!"

The axe raider lunged at the shadow in the water and slashed through the card. Destroying the card revealed a humanoid figure wearing a torn up old diving suit with two yellow eyes that looked like the life had been sucked out of them glaring from behind the helmet. The figure let out a loud moan of pain before shattering to pieces.

Kisame smirked. "You attacked my doomed diver which activated his special ability. When the doomed diver is destroyed in battle I can summon two in his place in defense mode." Two divers appeared before Kisame shielding themselves with their arms. (1000atk 1200def)

"Swordsman attack!" Joey yelled. The swordsman slashed through one of the divers leaving only one diver left to defend Kisame.

Kisame's turn

Kisame drew his card, his eyes widened and he started to laugh "This duel is as good as over. I sacrifice my final diver so I can summon my most powerful monster LEVIA DRAGON DAEDALUS!" He yelled, slamming the card on his duel disk. (2600atk 1500def) The sky turned dark and thunder slammed down on the waves of the sea turning them black and violent. A massive leviathan with razor sharp fangs, long red fins and a glowing emerald gem in its forehead emerged from the depths of the sea behind Kisame letting out an extremely loud roar that forced Joey and Tristan to shield their faces.

"I activate levia's special ability. By sending the legendary ocean to the graveyard every card on the field is destroyed. " Kisame said.

The water started to drain away from Joey's side of the field and gather on Kisame's side forming into a massive tidal wave behind Kisame and levia.

"Activate trap!" Joey hastily called out.

"Now destroy every card with tidal shock wave!" Kisame yelled. The tidal wave slammed down smashing into axe raider and the swordsman of Landstar sending the pair to a watery grave. "You're defenseless brat. Levia attack with hydro blast!" The leviathan opened it's mouth and fired a blast of water directly at Joey causing him to scream in pain and collapse to one knee from the sheer pressure of the attack. Joey's life points had taken a 2600 hit. (3400→800)

"The bright side is now your monster doesn't get a power bonus and can't hide itself." Joey said weakly while slowly getting up.

"Think again. I activate terraforming. Thanks to this magic card I can add one field card from my deck and play it to the field." Kisame said gleefully. The water level rose concealing levia, leaving Joey unable to fight back and Kisame able to destroy whatever Joey would play next turn. It was then Kisame noticed Joey still had a facedown card remaining on his side of the field.

"How come you still have a face down card?" Kisame questioned "My monster's ability destroys all cards including magic and trap cards."

"I activated my fake trap trap card. Fake trap protects all my magic or traps from being destroyed by sacrificing itself. Now then it's my move."

Joey's turn

'If I don't draw the card I need this turn I'm as good as gone.' Joey thought while placing his hand on the card that could win him or cost him the duel. Joey drew the card and smiled. "Just the card I need. I summon red eyes black chick." (800atk 500def)

A small red egg appeared in front of Joey. The egg cracked open revealing a tiny red eyes black dragon that let out a small chirp.

"How pathetic that card is useless." Kisame said while smirking.

"I'll show you squid breath. I activate his special ability which evolves my red eyes black chick into the mighty red eyes black dragon." The chick burst from the egg letting out a small roar. Its muscles grew large and it's wings expanded then grew into Joey's favourite monster, the red eyes black dragon "Kids grow up so fast but that's not all. I activate my trap card metalmorph. Now my red eyes black dragon becomes the red eyes black metal dragon with a 400 point boost." Joey said while the red eyes transformed into the black metal dragon. (2800atk 2400def)

"Have you forgotten about my legendary ocean magic card?" Kisame questioned in a mocking tone. "Not only does it increase Levia's power and shield it from all attacks but it causes your metal dragon to rust and lose 200 attack." Kisame arrogantly announced.

"That's why I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon. Blow away the ocean!" Joey yelled. A massive gust fired out of Joey's card directly into Kisame's legendary ocean shattering it to pieces, causing the water to lower and revealing Kisame's monster.

"Red eyes prepare to attack." Joey ordered. A dark red sphere with a black aura started to form in the dragon's mouth, Kisame only smirked.

'It doesn't matter he'll only deal 200 points of damage to me this turn. On my next turn I will active monster reborn on levia and another terraforming allowing me to reactivate levia's ability. Then I will destroy this annoying brat.' Kisame thought.

"This duel is over Kisame. I activate the second effect of metalmorph."

"Second effect?" Kisame questioned.

"That's right. When my dragon attacks your oversized fish stick he absorbs half it's strength. So half of 2600 is 1300 bringing him up to a total 4100 attack points. Red eyes attack with flash flare blast!" Red eyes black metal dragon fired the blast straight at levia. The blast connected with the leviathan's chest earning a loud pain induced scream like sound from the beast before it exploded, dealing 1500 points of damage to Kisame's life points and costing him the duel. (1350→0)

With Kisame defeated Joey and Tristan left the shark man to take in his loss, Kisame wasn't too happy he lost. Joey and Tristan ran back to the warehouse, they were about to enter the warehouse, when suddenly Kisame got in the way and blocked them.

"Hold it little brat." Kisame said punching Joey in the face and knocking him to the floor.

"Joey!" Tristan called out.

"What's the big idea?" Joey questioned, wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth.

"You said if he dueled we could go past." Tristan said angrily.

"What you said was to let your friends through when we duel." Kisame replied. "You may have won the duel brat but that doesn't mean I'll let you live." Kisame said with a villainous smile. Kisame's arm reached out and grabbed Tristan around his throat slowly choking him.

"No Tristan!" Joey called out in panic, Tristan tried to fight back but could feel Kisame's grip getting tighter.

"Let him Go!" Joey yelled before ramming into Kisame, knocking him to the ground and breaking his hold of Tristan, Kisame was starting to get annoyed by the pair. Tristan weakly looked up to see Kisame holding Joey by the collar of his shirt. Before Tristan could get up to help Joey Kisame slammed his foot down onto his back, pinning him to the ground. Kisame then Punched Joey in the chest breaking several ribs, causing Joey to let out a small cry of pain, Kisame had his fun it was time to end it. He then placed his hand on Samehade slowly withdrawing his sword, he was planning to slice Joey in half and spill his blood across the pier.

"Chidori!" A voice shouted behind Kisame.

Kisame quickly released his hold of Joey and turned around to grab Sasuke's hand, chidori only inches away from Kisame's face.

"Nice try Uchiha." Kisame spoke with a wicked smile on his face, however his smile vanished when Sasuke lifted his head and opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan.

Kisame could feel himself starting to fade away, He tried to stop Sasuke, unfortunately for him Joey managed to restrain him, preventing his escape.

"Dimension warp technique!" Sasuke shouted, sending Kisame from the YuGiOh world and back to his own.

-Moments ago-

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Yugi were slowly making their way through the halls of the warehouse searching for Tea and Naruto, for a simple warehouse it was fairly dangerous, they had already encountered several traps which the group managed to avoid or disarm and decided not to rush in.

Kakashi looked at Yugi and could see concern in his eyes. "Sasuke go back and make sure Yugi's friends are alright." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke nodded before he ran back to the pier to make sure Joey and Tristan were still alive.

"Do you think my friends will be alright?" Yugi asked Kakashi quietly, worried about the safety Joey and Tristan.

"Don't worry Yugi. Sasuke will make sure Kisame doesn't harm them." Kakashi replied happily.

The group eventually came to a fairly large room, chains hung from the roof and broken crates were scattered throughout the room, two figures were standing in the centre. Yugi examined the pair one had medium length silver hair and a mixture of pinkish purple colour eyes while the other wore a white hood and a black mask that covered his face with green pupiless eyes behind his mask, both wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a black duel disk.

"Hidan and Kakuzu? I thought we had gotten rid of you" Shikamaru asked shocked seeing them.

"Afraid not. All the time I spent trapped underground was thinking how to make you suffer before I kill you." Hidan said while sending a small amount of killing intent toward Shikamaru.

"Nobody goes past until we have a tag team duel." Kakuzu said, both readying their duel disks.

"But Yugi is the only duelist here." Sakura said.

"No…He's not." A weak voice spoke.

The shinobi and Yugi turned around to see Tristan running toward them beside Sasuke who was carrying an injured Joey Wheeler on his back.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, concerned about the state Joey was in.

"After Joey won Kisame gave Joey a knuckle sandwich and tied to kill him. Lucky for us Sasuke stopped him just in time." Tristan replied.

Joey got of the Uchiha's back and slowly walked up beside Yugi. "I'm ready Yuge." Joey said weakly, however before Joey could even activate his duel disk he fell to one knee from the pain of his injuries.

"Joey you're in no condition to duel." Yugi said while try to hold Joey up.

"Don't worry I'll heal him." Sakura as she ran up to Joey and her hands started to glow green before she placed her hands on his chest, Joey was starting to feel much better.

"Thanks Sakura. You're a lifesaver." Joey spoke, complimenting the young medic.

"Unfortunately you're still in no state to duel." Sakura said sadly.

"So there are no duelists willing to face us?" Hidan questioned.

"Wrong there are two duelists." A voice spoke behind the shinobi and duelists.

"Rex and Weevil?" Yugi questioned.

I own "The Doomed Diver" and "Tremendous Aqua Storm"


	6. Rex and Weevil VS Hidan and Kakuzu

I wanted Hidan and Kakuzu's decks to be zombie type monster due to them being almost immortal and I wanted each deck to reflect their personalities, so Hidan's deck mainly focuses on sacrificing cards and Kakuzu uses gambling and greed cards.

Cards that belong to me: Evolutionary chain  
>Great phantom king<br>Mega evolution pill  
>Dimension zombie<br>Accidental burial  
>Séance calling<br>Jurassic pact  
>Loyalty to the queen<p>

-Flashback-

Rex and Weevil were leaning against Mai's car staring up at the stars, their minds thinking of what Sasuke said about them.

'They aren't worth it. As far as I can see they are only scum.' The words were eating away at them, sure they were willing to do anything to defeat those who wronged them and become champions but even Rex and Weevil had a small amount of decency and knew what they had to do to redeem themselves.

"Hey Weevil." Rex spoke quietly, still staring at the night sky.

"I know Rex. We have to help, but if anyone asks we're only doing it because Madara owes us." Weevil responded. The pair then entered the warehouse to confront the unknown within. Rex and Weevil eventually came to a room where they could see Joey, Tristan, Tea and the shinobi as well as two Akatsuki members blocking their path.

"So there are no duelists willing to face us?" One questioned

"Wrong there are two duelists." Rex responded.

"Rex and Weevil?" Yugi questioned.

"So you two have come to your senses and decided to help?" Joey asked.

"Can it Wheeler we aren't doing this for you. We're doing this because Madara used us and we want revenge." Rex replied.

"Listen Hidan and Kakuzu are quite dangerous. Be careful." Kakashi warned the pair

"Rex and Weevil? Madara told us about you and how easy you are to manipulate." Hidan teased.

"We'll show him when we wipe the floor with you." Weevil replied.

"Let's duel!" They all called out.

Rex's turn

"First move is mine. I summon two headed king rex in attack mode." (1600atk 1200def)

Weevil's Turn

"Now it's my turn. I summon pinch hopper in attack mode and play two cards face down." (1000atk 1200def) particularly

Hidan's turn

"I activate card destruction by sacrificing all the cards in our hands we get to draw the same amount. Next I summon exiled force in defense mode." (1000atk 1000def) Five soldiers appeared around Hidan, each had a wicked smile.

Kakuzu's turn

"I set three cards face down and end my turn." Rex smiled seeing Kakuzu's life points unprotected, however Weevil was unsure what they were up to and planned to play it safe.

Rex's turn

"This is too easy you don't have any monsters to protect yourself. Time to deal some dino damage." Rex smugly announced. "Two headed king rex attack Kakuzu directly!" Rex ordered. The dinosaur let out a large roar from both its heads then each head fired a blast of blue energy at Kakuzu.

"I activate exiled force's ability." Hidan yelled. The Five warriors got in the way of the blasts and protected Kakuzu. The exiled force were engulfed in a massive explosion, it was then on of the warriors jumped out of the blast and vertically slashed Rex's dinosaur in half destroying it.

"What happened?" Rex questioned, confused why Kakuzu's life points were unaffected and why his monster was destroyed.

"By sacrificing exiled force. I destroyed two headed king rex." Hidan responded.

Weevil's Turn

Weevil drew his card and a small smile appeared on his face. 'Perfect my evolutionary chain trap. It will skip time forward and immediately evolve my cocoon into my perfectly ultimate next turn.' "I summon petit moth in defense mode and combine it with my cocoon of evolution. Next I shift pinch hopper to defense mode and play one card face down." Pinch hopper lowered its body and shielded itself with its wings while the petit moth was slowly engulfed in its protective cocoon.

Hidan's turn

"I activate premature burial at the cost of 800 life points I can resurrect my king of the skull servants."(4000→3200) (0atk 0def)

A skeleton in a dark purple robe slowly came out of the ground in front of Hidan, Rex and Weevil were confused why Hidan would summon a monster with no attack points.

"Why'd you summon that fossil it has no attack points?" Rex questioned.

"For every skull servant I have in my graveyard my king's attack increases by 1000 and I have 2 thanks to my card destruction." Hidan announced. King of the skull servant's attack increased from 0 to 2000.

"Attack Rex with ghoul claw!" The zombie's hand started to glow a pale purple, the king of skull servants then charged at Rex.

"Not so fast I activate my face down card eradicating aerosol and I use it on my pinch hopper." Weevil yelled. A giant hand holding a can of insecticide emerged from the card and sprayed Weevil's bug, the pinch hopper screeched from the pain of the toxic mist before turning to green sludge.

"Why did you sacrifice your own monster?" Kakuzu questioned.

"So I can win. Since my pinch hopper was destroyed its special ability activates. Now I can summon any insect from my hand and I choose my beautiful insect queen." (2200atk 2400def) Weevil shouted as he placed his rarest monster on his duel disk.

"That's not all my queen's attack increases by 200 for every insect bringing her attack up to 2600."

"Insect queen defend!" Weevil ordered. The queen got in the pathway between Rex and the king of skull servants. The zombie struck his hand into the queen's chest, however it had no effect.

"Counter attack my queen!" Weevil ordered.

The queen wrapped her arms around the skeleton, preventing his escape before she bit into his shoulder and then devoured upon the king, dealing 600 points of damage to Hidan. (3200→2600)

Kakuzu's turn

"I activate pot of greed then I summon regenerating mummy in attack mode." (1800atk 1500def) "Next I activate ace of sword. This magic sword will randomly select one monster on the field and destroy the selected monster inflicting damage to the team equal to its attack."

A massive sword appeared in the centre of the dueling field and started to spin around, deciding whether to hit Kakuzu or Weevil. The blade started to slow down and Weevil's face turned to shock as he saw the blade facing his insect queen. The sword launched itself at Weevil, stabbing into the queen, destroying his monster and inflicting 2600 points of damage to Rex and Weevil's life points. (4000→1400) "Next I reveal my trap altar for tribute. By sacrificing my mummy my life points increase by its attack power." The mummy turned into dust and Kakuzu's life points went up. (4000→5800)

"I then reveal my second trap soul fusion. At the cost of 1000 life points I can fuse two monsters in the graveyard to make an unstoppable monster." (5800→4800)

"I fuse my regenerating mummy and Hidan's king of the skull servants to form the great phantom king!" Kakuzu shouted. (3100atk 0def) A giant humanoid shaped figure covered in golden bandages, wearing an Anubis mask with glowing green eyes and wielding two long red bladed sickles appeared in front of Kakuzu.

"Attack him directly!" Kakuzu ordered. The phantom king charged at Rex, its sickles ready to tear him to pieces. Rex closed his eyes expecting it all to end. When he didn't feel anything he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised at the sight in front of him, the cocoon of evolution was in front of him, the sickles penetrating Weevil's monster the phantom king pulled its blades out of the cocoon then slashed it to pieces.

"Weevil you saved me?" Rex questioned, surprised that Weevil would save his life.

"I only did it so we wouldn't lose. Now you owe me." Weevil replied.

Rex's turn

Rex drew his card and frowned at the card he drew. 'Hmm. Tyrant dragon. It's a powerful card but still not enough to take down the phantom king.'

Rex looked at Weevil and could see a look in his eyes that was telling Rex to trust him and do what he thought was best.

"First I set this face down. Then I summon uraby. (1500atk 800def) Next I activate mega evolution pill. By sacrificing any dinosaur on my field I can summon any dragon type monster from my hand and I choose tyrant dragon!" Rex yelled. A massive dragon covered in brown scales, ferocious green eyes and long sharp fangs appeared in front of Rex.

"Tyrant dragon attack!"

The dragon let out a roar and flew into the air above the phantom king, Hidan and Kakuzu only smirked.

"Your dragon is too weak to beat the phantom king." Hidan announced.

Weevil smiled "No he isn't. I activate de-fusion."

"De-fusion!" Hidan yelled.

"De-fusion is a magic card that only works on fusion monsters. It breaks down your phantom king into the original material used to create it." The phantom king split into two and standing in the phantom king's place was regenerating mummy and king of the skull servants.

"Now tyrant dragon's special ability activates it can attack two monsters instead of one. Tyrant dragon incinerate them both!" The dragon opened its mouth and shot down a wave of fire that engulfed Hidan and Kakuzu's side of the field, turning the monsters to ashes and dealing 2000 points of damage to Kakuzu's life points. (4800→2800)

"Kakuzu I thought you said the phantom king was unstoppable." Hidan snapped at Kakuzu.

"I didn't expect these two to be so difficult. Besides what have you done so far apart from lose?"

Seeing the pair arguing gave Rex an idea. "You're losing because one of you is a weak link. Every team has a weak link in ours it is me." Rex winked at Weevil "One of you is holding the other back." He added.

"I think it is Kakuzu. His phantom king failed him." Weevil said, understanding Rex's plan.

"But remember the king of skull servants was Hidan's monster and that was destroyed before his turn even ended." Rex replied.

"Who do you think is the weak link in your team?" Weevil asked Hidan and Kakuzu.

'Hidan will cost me the duel. He will sacrifice too much and leave us vulnerable to attacks.'

'Kakuzu is obviously the weak link his greed and gambling will be our downfall. I will win this duel by myself.'

Weevil's Turn

"I summon gokibore in defense mode." (1200atk 1400def)

Hidan's turn

"I activate the magic card exchange and I use it on Kakuzu."

"Hidan what do you think you're doing?" Kakuzu questioned Hidan angrily.

"It's obvious you will cost me the duel so I'm winning by myself. I will take your call of the mummy." Hidan spoke as he walked up to Kakuzu and took his card.

"And I will take ectoplasmer." Kakuzu responded.

"I then activate call of the mummy. Now I can summon Patrician of darkness in attack mode." (2000atk 1400def) A swarm of bats flew around Hidan until forming a humanoid shape, no longer were there bats but a vampire with dark blue skin, long white hair and two shining fangs sticking out of the creature's mouth. "Patrician attack gokibore." The vampire lunged at gokibore, biting into the roach's neck and draining the monster of all its fluids.

Kakuzu's turn

"I activate ectoplasmer. Next I activate my trap reckless greed. Now I get to draw two extra cards." Kakuzu drew his cards and looked at Hidan. "You're lucky Hidan. I drew another call of the mummy and I activate it so I can two zombie monsters to the field instead of one this turn and I summon two dimension zombies in defense mode. (900atk 1450def) Two sickly pale ghouls hiding in wormholes appeared in front of Kakuzu. "Finally I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Rex's turn

"Tyrant dragon attack patrician!" Rex ordered.

Tyrant dragon flew toward the vampire ready to destroy, however Hidan had a plan.

"Not so fast I activate patrician's special ability. As long as patrician remains on the field I can redirect your attack to Kakuzu's monsters." The dragon stopped its attack on patrician and flew towards the dimension zombies, using its massive claws to slash one of the zombies to shreds, without warning Rex's dragon vanished.

"What happened to my dragon!" Rex yelled.

"When dimension zombie is destroyed it returns any monster to the owner's hand." Kakuzu responded.

"Now my traps activate. I first activate accidental burial. When any a monster is returned from the field to the player's hand the monster is sent to the graveyard instead. Next I activate séance calling. Once per turn I can resurrect any monster in your graveyard that just died and extract it's soul with the magic of ectoplasmer and inflict damage on one of you." Kakuzu said as the soul of the tyrant dragon rose from the ground.

"Attack Weevil!" Kakuzu ordered. The soul shot at Weevil.

"I activate my trap Jurassic pact!" Rex yelled. "By discarding one dinosaur from my hand all damage inflicted on weevil goes to 0."

The soul of the tyrant dragon stopped its attack and vanished from the world of the living back to the graveyard.

"Rex you saved me?" Weevil asked.

"Now we're even." Rex responded.

Weevil's Turn

"I activate pot of greed. Next I play this card face down and end my turn."

Hidan's turn

"I will draw my card and end my turn."

Kakuzu's turn

"I can't do anything because of my reckless greed so I will end my turn."

Rex's turn

"I play pot of greed. Now I activate block attack this shifts your patrician to defense mode."

"Some good that I will do. Nothing you play will help you." Hidan teased.

"Not even this? I activate big evolution pill now I can summon any dinosaur from my hand without sacrificing first and I summon black tyranno."(2600atk 1800def)

An immense sized black dinosaur with razor sharp teeth and claws appeared before Rex.

"Attack Hidan!" Rex ordered. Black tyranno charged at hidan, but Hidan only smirked.

"Have you forgotten about patician's ability? He can redirect your attack to Kakuzu's zombie, which will only activate his traps resulting in the death of your monster and the end of your life points."

"But I'm not attacking patrician of darkness. I'm attacking you directly!" Rex shouted, hearing this caused Hidan's face turn to shock.

"What!"

"If all monsters you control are in defense mode I can attack you directly. Tyranno send his life points to oblivion!"

The dinosaur jumped over patrician and slammed down on Hidan dealing 2600 points of damage to Hidan and costing him the duel. (2600→0)

Weevil's Turn

"Now it's my turn to end it. I activate loyalty to the queen. By removing insect queen from the graveyard I can take control of any insect on the field."

"But there aren't any." Kakuzu questioned.

"That's why I activate my trap DNA surgery. This transforms all monsters into insects which allows me to control your dimension zombie." The zombie transformed into an Insect and moved to Weevil's side of the field.

"Next I activate insect costume. By sacrificing dimension zombie I can add any insect to my hand. Now by removing pinch hopper and gokibore from the graveyard I can summon the insect I choose DOOM DOZER!" (2800atk 2600def) A large centipede with a black exoskeleton and a red underbelly appeared behind Weevil, It's purple eyes glaring at Kakuzu, sending a chill down his spine.

"Eradicate the rest of his life points!" Weevil yelled.

The centipede burrowed into the ground then shot out from behind Kakuzu and rammed into his back causing a great amount of pain and inflicting 2800 points of damage to his life points. (2800→0)

"We did it!" Rex and Weevil shouted before engulfing each other in a hug. It was then they realized what they were doing and quickly separated from the hug, facing away from each other with their arms crossed.

"You know I could've won without you." Rex said.

"Yeah right." Weevil replied.

"Rex and Weevil won now let us through." Joey demanded.

"Very well. But first we will kill those two." Kakuzu said.

Hidan and Kakuzu then charged at Rex and Weevil, wanting their blood.

"I will sacrifice both of you to Jashin!" Hidan shouted while running up to the teens.

Out of fear Rex and Weevil grabbed each other in a tight hug and closed their eyes expecting their lives to end in seconds, however when the teens opened their eyes they could see Hidan and Kakuzu stopped before them.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." Shikamaru said. Hidan and Kakuzu turned their heads as best they could to see Shikamaru's shadow linking to their shadows, preventing them from moving and killing Rex and Weevil.

"Damn you Shikamaru!" Hidan yelled.

Kakashi then walked up to the Hidan and Kakuzu and lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan, Hidan and Kakuzu began to twist and collapse into themselves.

"What are you doing Kakashi!" Kakuzu questioned angrily.

"I'm sending you both to another dimension. One where you cannot escape from." Kakashi replied.

Kakuzu let out a loud scream before disappearing.

"Jashin has marked you all! You will all die at his hand!" Hidan screamed before vanishing into nothing. With Hidan and Kakuzu defeated the shinobi and duelists continued their mission to save Naruto and Tea, hoping nothing had happened to them.

With Tea and Naruto Tea had just finished helping Naruto construct his deck and taught him everything she could about the basics of duel monsters, she just hoped it was enough.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Madara asked, Naruto only nodded and activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Naruto and Madara called out.


	7. Naruto VS Madara

It's finally finished.

Special thanks to drake-fighter-0127 and shadic5295 for your deck ideas.

Just a little info. I wanted to make Naruto's deck based off his friends. Injection fairy Lily = Sakura  
>Copycat = Kakashi<br>Ninja grandmaster Sasuke = Sasuke (Obviously)

Naruto's turn

"I summon Strike ninja in defense mode." (1700atk 1200def) "I then play two cards face down and end my turn."

Madara's turn

"I play two cards face down. Then I summon axe dragonute." (2000atk 1200def) A large dragon clad in black armour wielding a massive axe appeared before Madara.

"Attack strike ninja!" Madara ordered.

The dragon lunged at the strike ninja and slashed him in half; axe dragonute then lowered his body and shielded himself with his axe.

"Naruto listen whenever axe dragonute attacks it must go in defense mode afterwards." Tea yelled.

Naruto's turn

"I summon master kyonshee." (1750atk 1000def)

"Attack axe dragonute!" Naruto yelled.

Master kyonshee jumped into the air and was about to slam down on the dragon's head with his legs, however Madara only smirked underneath his mask.

"You've activated my trap card sakuretsu armour. This trap stops your monster's attack then destroys it."

A pale grey fiend shot out of the card and tore master kyonshee to pieces.

Madara's turn

"I shift axe dragonute back into attack position. Next I summon armour exe." (2400atk 1400def) A behemoth wearing orange armour and a dark green cape appeared next to axe dragonute.

"Now I activate my trap by order of the emperor. Normally armour exe cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned however my trap negates armour exe's effect. Attack Naruto directly!"

Both axe dragonute and armour exe shot out at Naruto. Tea watched in fear as she saw Madara's monsters approach Naruto.

"It's all over Naruto." Madara said, however Naruto was prepared.

"I activate negate attack. Negate attack stops your monsters from attacking this turn so my life points are safe."

Naruto's turn

"I summon injection fairy lily in attack mode."(400atk 1500def)

"Next I activate arduous decision. Now I get to draw two extra cards and you must pick one and if it's a monster I can summon it straight to the field. Left or right make your choice."

Madara looked at each card then made his decision "I choose the left card." Madara declared, as soon as he said that he saw Naruto smile. "Too bad Madara you chose nine-tailed fox." (2200atk 2000def) A massive fox with nine long tails, decaying pale orange flesh, sharp claws and canines appeared next to injection fairy lily.

"Nine-tailed fox attack axe dragonute." The fox lunged at axe dragonute then slashed the dragon in half with its long claws. (4000→3800)

"Now I activate Fairy lily's special ability by paying 2000 life points fairy lily's attack increases by 3000." Injection fairly lily's attack rose from 400 to 3400. (4000→2000)

"Lily attack armour exe." The fairy stabbed into armour exe's chest with her massive needle, shattering Madara's monster and dealing 1000 points of damage. (3800→2800)

Madara's turn

"I play pot of greed. Next I play this card facedown. Now I remove axe dragonute and armour exe from my graveyard so I can summon chaos sorcerer." (2300atk 2000def)

Waves of shadows formed in front of Madara and started to form a humanoid shape. Eventually appearing in the shadows place was a black sorcerer standing before Madara, his left hand was glowing a dark purple and his right hand was glowing bright yellow.

"Chaos attack lilly!" Madara ordered.

Chaos sorcerer struck his dark hand into the fairy's chest, which earned her a scream of pain before she vanished. (2000→100)

"Next I activate chaos sorcerer's special ability. Remove the nine-tailed fox from play!"

Chaos sorcerer struck his light hand onto the nine-tailed fox's head causing the fox to roar loudly before it turned to dust.

Naruto's turn

"I summon copycat." (0atk 0def) A magician with a scarecrow-like appearance, wearing a dark purple cloak and hat, a green suit and was hiding its face with a mirror appeared before Naruto.

"That monster has no attack. It is no match for chaos sorcerer." Madara teased.

"That's why I activate copycat's special ability. Copycat can mimic the attack of your chaos sorcerer which raises copycat's attack to 2300." Naruto replied.

"Next I activate kunai with chain. This trap increases copycat's attack by 500. Now copycat attack!"

Chaos sorcerer tried to defend himself by firing a blast of dark energy at copycat, however the blast reflected off copycat's mirror and shot into chaos sorcerer's chest, destroying him and damaging Madara's life points by 500. (2800→2300)

"Way to go Naruto." Tea shouted.

Madara's turn

"I never expected you to get this far Naruto. I activate the magic card cost down. By discarding one card all monsters in my hand lose two stars. Now I summon Horus the black flame dragon level 6." (2300atk 1600def)

"Next I activate level up!" Without warning the ground started to rumble around Madara's monster.

"What happening?" Tea questioned.

The fissures cracked open, black flames shot out and black flames engulfed Horus, which caused the beast to cry of pain. The flames died down and Naruto was shocked to see Madara's dragon had evolved.

"Behold Horus the black flame dragon level 8!" (3000atk 1800def)

Madara was about to order his new monster to attack when chains suddenly wrapped around Horus, keeping it immobile.

"What the? What happened to my monster?" Madara questioned.

"That's the second effect of kunai with chain. It keeps your monster from attacking." Naruto answered.

Naruto's turn

"I shift copycat to defense mode and summon this in defense mode."

Madara's turn

"I'm afraid your trap won't last any longer. I summon Horus' servant in defense mode." (100atk 100def)

The chains wrapped around Horus started to melt allowing the creature to attack.

"What happened to Naruto's trap?" Tea questioned.

"As long as the servant of Horus remains on the field Horus is almost invincible. Now attack with mega black flame!"

Horus shot out a wave of dark blue flames that engulfed copycat, destroying the magician. Naruto didn't know what to do, Madara's monster was now immune to effects, magic and traps, he was starting to lose faith in himself.

"Tea!" A voice shouted.

Tea, Naruto and Madara turned around to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Rex, Weevil and the shinobi running toward them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei." Naruto called out, happy to see his friends.

"Tea are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. But Naruto is in trouble." Tea replied.

"You're right Tea not only does Madara have a monster with 3000 attack. But as long as the servant of Horus is on the field Horus can't be destroyed." Yugi said.

"Come on Naruto. Beat that masked clown." Joey shouted.

"But…How can I win?" Naruto asked.

"Yugi Naruto needs help." Tea replied.

"Naruto don't give up. Just trust your deck and believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi shouted, hearing Yugi's words gave Naruto back his confidence and made him determined to win.

Naruto's turn

Naruto drew his card. 'This won't destroy his monster but it will help.' Naruto thought.

"I set two cards face down. Next I reveal my facedown monster ninja grandmaster Sasuke." (1800atk 1000def)

"Sasuke attack the servant!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke jumped into the air and fired a barrage of kunai, piercing the servant's chest and shattering him to pieces.

"Awesome. Now Naruto's trap reactivates." Joey called out.

Madara's turn

Madara smirked. "Not for long. I activate mystical space typhoon. This magic card destroys your kunai with chain." A massive gust fired into Naruto's card, shattering it to pieces.

"Horus attack!"

Horus fired a massive ball of dark blue flame at ninja grandmaster.

"This isn't good. Now Naruto will lose the duel." Tristan said.

"Activate trap." Naruto called out.

All of a sudden Naruto's ninja vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log. The log was then engulfed in the flames and turned to ashes.

"Why didn't you lose?" Madara questioned.

"I activated my substitute trap. It replaced my monster with a decoy and stops any damage I would've received this turn." Naruto replied.

Naruto's turn

Naruto placed his hand on the card.

'I need to draw something to help me win and I need it this turn. Just believe in the heart of the cards.' Naruto thought as he drew the card that could help him win or lose the duel. Naruto drew his card and smiled.

"I remove copycat and strike ninja from the graveyard so I can summon my most powerful monster. Black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning." (3000atk 2500def) A warrior clad in cobalt-blue armour wielding an impressive sword appeared before Naruto, Madara was shocked to see Naruto summon such a powerful monster.

"Where did he get a monster that powerful?" Madara questioned.

-Flashback-

Tea and Naruto were searching through the briefcase for cards that would be good for Naruto's deck; Madara was facing away from the pair. Tea quickly reached into her jacket and pulled out a card.

"Here I think you have this." Tea said as she handed Naruto the card.

"Why are you giving me this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I think it will help you greatly and you will be able to use this card to it's full potential." Tea replied.

"He's called Black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning. He can only be summoned by removing a light monster and dark monster from play."

"Thank you Tea." Naruto said.

-End flashback-

"I activate black luster soldier's special ability." Naruto said.

The black luster soldier threw his sword at Madara's monster, which pierced Horus' chest and caused the dragon to vanish.

"What happened to Madara's monster?" Kakashi asked.

"Black luster soldier can remove any monster on the field but in exchange can't attack." Yugi replied.

"Black luster soldier can attack. I activate trap." Naruto said as a graverobber holding the by order of the emperor trap appeared before Naruto.

"Black luster soldier attack with blazing saber slash!"

Black luster soldier lifted his sword and lunged at Madara. Black luster soldier stabbed into Madara's chest, which made Madara cry out in pain and collapse to his knees. (2300→0) Seeing that he had lost and he was out numbered Madara decided to make a strategic retreat, he had enough chakra to leave the YuGiOh world. Madara weakly got up.

"Naruto you may've won the duel but I will get the power of the Kyuubi."

Madara activated his Sharingan and vanished from warehouse and retreated back to his world. Naruto removed the duel disk off his arm and then slowly closed his eyes and collapsed, Kakashi managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Everyone surrounded the now sleeping Naruto.

"Is Naruto ok?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Naruto just needs rest. Duels can take a lot out of you." Joey replied.

While the shinobi and duelists were talking Rex and Weevil were having their own conversation.

"So we go through all this and don't get anything?" Weevil questioned Rex.

"Let's just get outta here. I can't stand hanging around these chump anymore." Rex replied. The teens walked toward the exit, however Rex stopped and turned around. "Hey Wheeler." Rex shouted Joey turned around.

"Next time we duel we'll beat you." Rex said with a small smile and a look of determination appeared on his face, Rex then walked away.

"Umm…Kakashi. Now that we have rescued Naruto do you have to go back to your world?" Yugi asked, sounding a little bit sad.

"I'm afraid so. Though it was nice meeting you and your friends." Kakashi replied.

Tea removed the black luster soldier card from Naruto's duel disk and held out the card. "Give this to Naruto when he wakes up. So he'll never forget us." Tea asked Kakashi.

Kakashi took the card and curved his eye upward to show he was smiling. With all that said and done Kakashi picked up Naruto and activated his Sharingan, the shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the duelists to wonder if they would ever see Naruto or his friends again.


End file.
